heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Semicolon
__NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__ "Fools! Fools!" shouted Benjamin, prancing round them and stamping the earth with his small hoofs. "Fools! Do you not see what is written on the side of that van?" Animal Farm Sleepy's dragonsona. Do not use (coding included!) without permission, and edit only when necessary. > In constant development. Have mercy on us, ceaseless edits! =Description= violently dabs to block face in photo semi To be blunt, Semi is very uninteresting. Her height is only on average a few inches above many of her peers, and her build is pretty ordinary, not skinny nor stocky and definitely not muscular. Her ridged horns are noticeably straighter than a typical RainWing's, with subtle bends rather than sharp curves. Her spines are also quite peculiar, long and narrow instead of the stubby bristles commonly found on NightWings and RainWings. Not one of her scales is capable of camouflage due to her hybrid blood. Additionally, she cannot breathe fire or produce venom, although she has canines that very much resemble fangs as well as a beaked snout. The entirety of her body is green, the exception being her eyes, which are a walnut brown. Her main scales are a light fern; neck scales, shoulder scales, and beak darker; spines and horns yet darker; underscales pastel; and wing membranes forest. [see reference] Semi has little interest in makeup or fashion, and rarely if ever dresses up for someone. When meeting with friends she puts in a little more effort to make herself look presentable, but otherwise she's a mess in coats and sweatpants. On school days she wears a white polo shirt and navy pants, accompanied by a lightweight grey hoodie during the colder months of the year. Nothing else is permitted for her school has a dress code (which some students, much to her disapproval, blatantly ignore). On the weekends and breaks she dons on whatever fits the weather or really, the first few things she could reach out of her wardrobe. =Personality= my to-go self deprecation joke is myself semi how i see myself / believe i act irl revamp but generally a pretty nasty dude =Abilities= oh yes the mile sucks all the arse semi copying hitsu's lmao brb =Relationships= didja know you make me really happy semi feel free to add your sona here Elena: BL: Starblood: SS: Timeline: Spectrum: They haven't known each other for long wipwip =Trivia= oh it's 11 o'clock that's nice haha semi *despite getting ≤5 hours of sleep a school night, she doesn't have periorbital dark circles and can function well enough during her classes *likely has a circadian rhythm disorder called DSPD (delayed sleep phase disorder) *cannot drink a lot of warm milk or she will get sick *has bad joints which would sometimes lock up (her jaw in the morning especially) *can't dance or sing very well, but enjoys humming lyrics or tunes from her favorite tracks in private =Gallery= i honestly don't know how to respond to that?? semi reference me you tysm omg <3 Semicolonicon.png|ten Creeeeep.png|ten Semiheadshot.png|keet Category:Females Category:ZzzSleepyCreeper's OCs Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Dragonsonas Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Coded pages